


To Touch

by anyothergirl415



Series: Angel!Chad verse [4]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian will never grow tired of watching his angel learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch

Fingers trailed slowly down his chest, smoothing over creamy skin, and Christian's breath hitched as he sucked in a deep lungful of air. Chad's fingers were soft, like silk caressing smoothly over him, and it was perfect. Which wasn't much of a surprise, mostly everything Chad did was perfect.

"I can feel your heart racing," Chad whispered in his usual innocent awe, pressing his fingers firmly down on Christian's chest over his heart as if he could touch.

Christian slid his tongue over his suddenly too dry lips and tilted his head down to peer into the bright blue gaze fixed up on him. "You always make my heart race."

"Your skin feels like clouds. But more. Why can't I name it?" Chad crawled his fingers up, up, up, until he could trace the bumps and ridges of Christian's collar bone.

Moaning softly, Christian tilted his head down to try and get those fingers to slide over his jaw. There was no denying just how addicted to Chad's touch he was. "I don't think there are enough words that describe pleasure."

"I want to learn all of them," Chad murmured and inched closer, pushing up until his lips could slide over Christian's in a gentle, perfect kiss. "I want to learn everything."

Christian smiled and wrapped his arm around Chad, tugging him closer, completely ready to teach.

-=-

"So, have you considered how we're going to afford housing an angel long term?"

Christian's smile didn't waver but then, it usually never did when his gaze was locked on Chad. Especially Chad out and about at the park, bouncing around the grass like an excited puppy eager to play. Jensen's question sparked just the slightest nag of annoyance in him but all in all, Christian wasn't too concerned.

"Christian? We can't afford to provide for him forever. _You_ can't afford to." Jensen sighed and bumped a fist just a little too hard into Christian's arm. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'll handle it Jensen. It's not like a whole lot of companies are interested in hiring a fallen angel who doesn't even an idenity." Christian glanced over at his friend and shrugged, turning back when Chad called out his name.

In the next beat the man was bouncing over to them, stopping short of colliding into them and beaming brightly. "Did you see the butterfly? I wanted it to land on me but I guess I moved too much."

Christian laughed softly and held his hand out for Chad, eager to have the once-angel pressed up against his side. The smile on Chad's face grew and he dropped his gaze down to the place their fingers connected. He stared like he did so often, mesmerized by the slide of the skin together.

"In the sunshine, your skin feels like grass. Warm and soft and silky," Chad murmured and stepped closer, pressing a kiss to Christian's jaw.

Beside them Jensen huffed a laugh but Christian ignored him, tugging the blonde closer and turning in to brush their lips together.

-=-

"So. You weren't really an angel right?" Jared shifted forward and Christian frowned. He must have seen the look because he continued quickly. "I mean, it's just- angels aren't real."

"Who says?" Chad asked with a curious tilt of his head. He didn't seem bothered by Jared's question and his fingers continued to dance along the inside of Christian's wrist.

Jared twirled the fork in his fingers, glancing over at Jensen who simply shrugged then looking back their way. "Um... science? Logic? I mean, if angels do exist, where do they live? How have they managed to stay hidden for so long?"

"Well it helps they can fly," Christian muttered dryly, shifting his free arm over the back of Chad's chair and inching just a little closer. The fingers on his wrist continued to dance over his skin, stroking along the pulse point, and he barely suppressed a shiver of sensation.

"Angels live on a spiritual plane. They do not need to walk and travel amongst mortals. They simply are, then they are not, they were there in the beginning and will be there in the end. Whether humans believe in them or not. They come to the aide of those who need them most, those who deserve a chance to continue love and those who still have important paths to take. It will never matter if you believe, Jared, because they will still watch you and embrace you and care for you, and that is unwavering." Chad's words were stronger and more powerful than Christian had heard. It was none of that innocent curiosity he'd held for weeks, just a knowledge that he was absolutely certain in.

Christian knew his eyes were a little wide as the man finished speaking and when he turned back Jared and Jensen both had slacked jaws.

"Well," Christian cleared his throat and slowly grinned, settling against Chad's side. "Does that clear up any questions?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Jared nodded and bit at his lip, shuffling a little uncertainly in his chair.

Jensen looked between the three of them slowly before coughing and reaching out for his wine. "Do I even want to know what other things are real? E.T.'s not gonna be knocking on our door to phone home any time soon right?"

Christian and Jared laughed but it was more the puzzled look on Chad's face that made the entire thing so amusing. He loved that little innocent look.

"Who is E.T.?" Chad asked after a few moments and Christian's laughter grew.

-=-

The foggy black of sleep was lingering on Christian's senses but still he could feel the gentle touch of fingers sliding over his back. Before he'd even managed to open his eyes a smile grew on his lips and he shifted on the mattress, feeling the rustle of the blanket that had been pushed down below his hips over the curve of his ass.

"You make the most beautiful, breathy little noises when you sleep," Chad murmured, the words a steady exhale of warm air over Christian's shoulder.

Christian hummed softly and turned his face into the pillow, stretching to shake the sleep from his muscles. "You do sleep, right?"

The soft rumble of Chad's laughter echoed around them and Christian's smile grew, his arm sliding over the man's thin waist and drawing him in close. "I sleep. I simply enjoy watching you sleep more. You are beautiful. Like the Heavens."

"Was I worth it?" Christian asked in a whisper, lifting his hand to brush his fingers through the silky blond locks.

"Falling?" Chad breathed and arched forward, sucking in a slow breath as their hips rolled together. "Absolutely. I will never want anything more, as long as I'm with you. And this, our bodies touching, our lips brushing, how could I ever doubt that?"

Christian's heart swelled in a way he hadn't anticipated and he pushed forward, crushing their lips together because there would never be anything better.


End file.
